onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Monkey.D Dragon's Power a Mythical Dragon Zoan Fruit?
soundcloud.com/ginandtonik I dont think that dragon has the power of devil fruit. cause even though it is not shown, it think he saved sabo when his boat was sunk by the celestial dragon. and there's no way dragon can save sabo if he has eaten a devil fruit 11:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) dragon is Luffy's father that has worked with Iva ( in Impel Down Luffy and Iva helped get ace out of prison). I am pretty sure that dragon has the power to control wether. Eiichiro Oda adumbrates the augur of a Kaze Kaze no Mi in Monkey D. Dragon's precurement.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) lol I really dont think we will be seeing a mythical "Dragon" Zoan type in a japanese based story... Dragon is just his name that garp probably gave him when he was born. Unless garp had that particular fruit before he had a son and fed it to him when was old enough to chew his food... I was thinking that Dragon's ability had to do with manipulating the weather itself ( I would explain how he saved luffy from buggy...shown in the flash back after Garp tells luffy his father was in Logue Town)-Orijinal MOS Well it doesnt necessarily mean it has to do with the weather assuming he even has a devil fruit power. Kuma knew Luffy was dragons son long before it was revealed to the world, its safe to assume there may be another loyal member of the revolutionary army that was with dragon at the time who has the powers shown there. From what I can tell about Dragon he seems like a super smart cunning type of person that plans everything out and does it but has every possibility of something going wrong accounted for and taken care of, as for his fighting style I am betting my money on being a badass haki user who doesnt have a devils power. I think his power has something to do with controlling clouds, the Kumo Kumo no Mi. That would explain how the storm and wind at Loguetown happened. The density and temperature of clouds can control several aspects of the weather, which can sometimes include the wind. He could manipulate the charge and when and where the lightning would strike. Then again, it could also be the wind, which could accumulate the water vapor and move the particles around inside the cloud. So it could be either. Either the Kumo Kumo no Mi or the Kaze Kaze no Mi. If it were the wind, it would be cool if it were a Logia.DancePowderer 04:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking we'll find out in a few years. I was thinking recently that it's been said that if One Piece was found a big war would come that'd change the world. Or some other massive upheaval. Now if we are indeed at about the halfway point of the series. (With the second half having started recently.) I'm thinking One Piece will be found somewhere either halfway through or three-quarters through this half of the story and what remains will be dealing with the upheaval that follows, crewmembers finishing their personal dreams etc. In such an upheaval Dragon would naturally be, as leader of the revolutionairies, a key character. As for his powers though. Maybe he has none. Maybe he's more like Rayleigh, we know he has the whole Haki shebang. And Rayleigh didn't need anymore then that to be a massive badass even when older. Although a Logia or very powerful Paramecia + Haki would admittedly work too (And be similar to the Admirals. (But then again, the Admirals aren't necessarily the most powerful marines, Sengoku (unknown Paramecia (Or possibly unknown Zoan?) and Garp (Non-DF Haki User) seem to be more powerful then the admirals... so it's not necessary that Dragon'd be like the Admirals with his powers. I really hope that Dragon doesn't have a Devil Fruit power, because that would kinda take away from his badass factor. Like Whitebeard, who lost cool points when it was revealed he was powerful because he ate a fruit that allows him to destroy the world. It is my theory that Devil Fruits are more or less an outlet for Oda's creativity overflow (a different superpower for each character), but I still believe they are somewhat of crutches for characters, as they rely on a power that no one else can obtain to help them fight. However, the exception is guys that don't use their DF powers primarily for fighting (like Bentham and Blueno, who rely on fighting styles anyone can develop). If Dragon does have a Devil Fruit power, I'm hoping it's a minor one, and that it doesn't have much to do with the "intimidation factor" he currently carries. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 06:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Personally i like the idea of Dragon having a DF and agree with people that it will probably be a logia, something i really like the idea of would be the Kaze Kaze no Mi, mainly because he is a revolutionary and he could be called something like "the wind of change" i.e a revolution. I also think he's going to be a Haki user he's just got to be. I think Shanks will be the only significantly powerful character to use Haki alone (Except Garp ofcourse), Just my thoughts Mugiwara Fan 12:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I posted this on the other Monkey D. Dragon ability thread on the forums so here it is again, I believe he could definitely possess a mythical zoan type fruit. I did my research and I think i have found out what he could be. The only possible mythical zoan type that would make sense for him to have is none other than the Celestial Dragon. Celestial Dragons (from chinese legends i think, not positive) can control all weather. This really ties in well with the fact he is fighting against the world government and the world nobles who are known as...celestial dragons.... See the irony? That's just my theory though. If you wana see what im talking about just type in celestial dragons on google images and look at them. They dnt look like dragons you would think of immediately like the dragon that recently appeared in the manga. i would be more than thrilled for this to be true. -Ghostly I agree with the people saying wind-ish type abilty, that makes it the logic choice from what we know about dragon. Besty17 15:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Nami controls the weather (to an extent) and has no df abilities, who's to say Dragon doesnt just have some superbadass fruit and simply knows a large amount of weather science? He's luffy's dad.... he's not going to know alot of weather science How about Storm-Storm fruit? It would make a lot of sense that he has Dragon zoan, because like Ghostly said ^, he is fighting against celestial dragons the irony makes sense. Also that if he tranforms into a dragon, he could do more that breathe fire, chinese dragons are also called "Ruler of weather and water" which shows why he so strong maybe he can control the oceans, and that scene in Lougetown where he the weather became advantageous to the Straw Hats, and the fact that he was in Lougetown it could show power of flight, and be one of the five flying devil fruits. Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________ I can't quite say for sure but... Sorry... this is REALLY weird but... I don't think that Dragon has a Devil Fruit... How can it be a Dragon Zoan like they've said? He doesn't turn into anything. How can it be Parmecia? It seems too strong! Logia? No. That wouldn't work! He's... STORM ITSELF!!!! There isn't a Devil Fruit that is Storm. This "Storm" seems to come in fragments in Devil Fruits. Such as Enel's lightining devil fruit. That is an ''element ''of Storm. There is nothing in this world or any other world that can possibly have the abilitly to bring you all of the elements of Storm to you at once! Dragon uses that. Also, think back to all of the times that Dragon has appeared in the manga and in the anime. It was a windy day. It's almost as if his presence made it stormy. It's something about him. But what? It can't be Haki. It would knock someone unconsious. When he used it in Lougetown, he wanted his son to get way, all he did was blow him far away from Smoker, that is NOT Haki what he had done. The green wind was him! I don't know how... but... who else could it be! Here is what I got out of talking about it to myself: *It's NOT a weapon. His PRESENCE created the wind. *It's NOT a Devil Fruit, no Devil Fruit can be many elements combined to create one massive force of Energy and Destuction such as Storm. *It's NOT Haki. There are only three forms of Haki; all of them are used to'' defeat ''an enemy. Dragon has never used his Devil Fruit power to defeat anyone, or... at least that we've seen. We've only seen him use it to save people such as Monkey D. Luffy, his son, and Sabo, the kind boy who wished that he had never been born a noble. (All in all, Dragon's a pretty nice, sweet dude! :3 ) There's only one more thing that Dragon's power could be... I think it's a power that hasn't been named yet. A kind of power that is destructive, massive, powerful, and strong enough to make the whole entire world fear your name. ...Hmm... It makes me wonder... --Anonymous How about the Kaze Kaze no Mi, it does make sense because weather can be manipulated using wind, and the only power that was shown of him besides wind is the lightning that saved Luffy. Being a "Wind Man" also makes him very stealthy, able to escape without a trace. Another possibility is that he holds the great weapon "Uranus"; as someone stated in the post above, it is "A kind of power that is destructive, massive, powerful, and strong enough to make the whole entire world fear your name", which could be one of the great weapons of the void century. Dragonlord00X (talk) 12:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! I like your point about Uranus being his power. But... SPOILER!!! (It's not really that big of a Spoiler...): I think that Gol D. Roger had said something about the ancient weapons on the Shandorian Golden Belfry. Also, I had thought that Robin had decoded it as that the weapons were at Raftel. Uranus is still at Raftel. Besides, even if that isn't what he said on the bell, the way Dragon is using this power is not the way Uranus is said to be used. Yes, the sentence does sound like an ancient weapon, but the ancient weapons are so powerful that they are even stronger that any man living on their earth. Stronger than any man that ever lived on their earth, for that matter! (Well, not precisely, the people who made these weapons must have been very strong. I wonder why they made them...?) Also, Dragon is unarmed whenever he uses his power. There isn't any weapon with him, you can see that by his free hands whenever he's there. Also, I've heard that the ancient weapons are MASSIVE!!! It's not Uranus because a power strong enough to change this world so that it will never be the same again would not be a small thing to fit under a cloak. It's a different power. I also like your point about the Kaze Kaze no Mi. It makes sense. Wind does effect almost all weather. (Although, it's mostly air that's the trick in weather.) Besides, Odacchi-''sensei'' would have already said by now if he used a devil fruit. Although... your point about a Kaze Kaze no Mi does make a lot of sense... Or... Maybe his Devil Fruit power is a Kuki Kuki no Mi, a devil fruit of Air. Air has many things to do with the weather. Hot and cold air rise and fall to create clouds and wind. Although... air doesn't effect lightining in the lightining strike that happened to Luffy. How lightining is formed is when there is static electricity inside clouds, including rain clouds. There seemed to be some sort of static-like reaction to the sword and the rubber on Luffy's neck somehow coming near contact. It was just Luffy's enormous amount of Luck... Or was it...? I'VE GOT IT!!! I have the answer!!! I was thinking about this question for a very long time, and now... I've found out what Dragon's power is! And... oh, it is amazing! Alright everyone... get ready to have your minds BLOWN!!! Although, it has a giant story behind it, so I'm going to tell the story as well: This is a story from long, long ago... A long time ago, about more than 800 years ago, there were two princes. They were very best friends. They felt so strongly about their friendship, that they swore brotherhood to each other. They said that they would be brothers and all of their children would be brothers, and that even at and after death they would still be brothers. The oldest of the two's name was Gol, while his younger and slightly weaker brother was named Monkey. A very long time before that day, their ancestors had come to their great land and settled upon a large island and made a beautiful, great civilization out of hard rock (to see a picture of this ancient city, go to Chapter 290, page 6). Several years after they swore brotherhood, when the two brothers had already become kings, Gol had a son named Uranus. Not many years after that, Monkey had a son named Pluton. The two, young princes were very unique and very different from their people. Uranus could control the weather by will and Pluton could do every single thing you could ever imagine. Uranus could make it snow on a summers day, rain on a sunny morning, or even have the sun shine warmly on the coldest of days. Although, Pluton's power was much grander than that. Pluton could be made out of anything -- fire, smoke, rubber; he could be anything -- a reindeer, a horse, a bird, a wolf; he could look like anything -- he could be any person he had seen before or he could be handsome person in the world; and he could do anything -- chop himself into a million pieces or change the hormones in other people's bodies. He was a genius, spreading an amazing source of knowledge throughout his kingdom. Every woman loved these two princes, and every man wanted to be them. The best part -- and, eventually, the worst -- about Pluton was that he couldn't say "no" to any request he was given. If someone wanted to be richer, he would give them so much money that they could swim in it; if someone wanted to go to school, he would put them in the best school he could find them; if someone wanted a wife or husband, he would find the prettiest woman or the most handsome man and have them marry that person. Pluton had a friend from the great, underwater kingdom of Ryugu. She was the Mermaid Princess, a young, beautiful mermaid named Poseidon. Poseidon had the power to talk to and control the Sea Kings. The two, kind people thought of each other as nothing more than friends and Pluton loved to do everything and anything he could to make his friends happy. Poseidon then asked Pluton if he had ever seen the sun and been to the sky, after he responded, she started to talk about how wonderful she thought it would be to be up in the sky and to touch the clouds and to see the sun. To this, Pluton said with much enthusiasm, "Poseidon, my friend! Why go into the sky to stand in the clouds when you and I can go above it! Together, you and I, can make a beautiful ship that could fly through the sea and past the clouds so that we can float in Space and touch the stars and fly to our many moons!" Poseidon thought that what he said sounded just amazing and they promised each other that they would build a ship that could sail into the sky so that Pluton could take her there. But... sadly, Pluton had to return to his kingdom and he said that he would come back one day. So, the prince sailed back to the city. And then one day, people from the other islands came to the land and they were greeted warmly (maybe) by the people of the ancient civilization. When they found out what the prince of the city could do, a man from the people of the other islands came up to him and said, "That's so amazing! Could you teach me how to do that?" But, Pluton told him, "I'm very sorry. This is something that cannot be taught. I was born with this power. I am the only one in this world with the capability to do such a thing." And then... the man responded by saying, "Then... could I have that power?" Alas, Pluton could not say "no" and he was a genius, so... he knew how to give him his power. So, he made a seed that could grow a tree bearing the fruit of his power (where he grew this tree I won't say because I'm not quite sure, but let me just say that where I think he grew this tree was not on land). Thus, the first Devil Fruit was made! Thousands of people came from all across the world to see this man, the man who could do anything! Each time he would show off a power, on purpose or accidentally, someone would always ask him if they could have this power, which he always replied by saying "yes". Each time he would give someone his power, he would be giving them a small part of him, or his strength. This made his lifespan become shorter and shorter, until he had almost nothing left to keep him alive. And then, one day, a man came up to him and said, "Pluton, you are so strong! You could handle the strength of all of those powers that could certainly kill a normal man! I want your strength!" Pluton's strength was all he had left. Without it, he would surely die. Although, he had come to love these people and respect them as his friends, and Pluton's one rule was that he would do anything, ''literally 'anything' for his friends. And so, Pluton gave this man all of his mighty strength (Gura Gura no Mi, a power strong enough to even break the air). Not long after that day, 20 kings came to Pluton and said, "My friend, Pluton! We have heard many stories about the genius man with mighty powers strong enough to destroy our world. We have a favor to ask of you. If you would be so kind, we would be honored if you fufilled our wish. We would be truly greatful if you would create three major weapons that have certain powers: the first would be a mighty, indestructible warship; the second would be a cannon, with the power to have it's cannonballs dig into the earth below the ocean and create a giant, indestrucible shield to block the path of the enemy, changing the tides of the sea; and the third should be able to put the islands below the surface of the ocean." Pluton asked not a single question and went straight to work. When he finished, he named the ship after himself, Pluton, the cannon after his brother, Uranus, and the last weapon after his friend, Poseidon. By this time, without a single power left, not even his mighty strength, he wrote a note to his friend, apoligizing to Poseidon about that he would not be able to fulfill his promise and that the people of Fishman Island were to go in his place. He did this, for he knew that soon he was going to die. And so, Pluton sailed off to give the 20 kings his gift with almost all of the royal people: the ancient Birkans. They found them waiting for him in a section of the sea between an island they ruled over (which is now the island where the Marine Headquarters is) and an ancient city they called Raftel. Pluton went alone onto the boat of the 20 kings and showed them how to use the three weapons. But then, when he was telling them how to use Uranus, the 20 kings set off the weapon. In shock, Pluton watched as it went beneath the surface of the water. He screamed in fear and anger, and ran up to the person who set it off and grabbed him, screaming: "''Are you '''insane'?! I told you what it does, and then you use it?! This is a power that could destroy the world!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!???" The king who started the weapon grabbed a gun and shot Pluton. When he fell to the deck of the ship, the king probably kicked and made fun of the prince for insulting him, just like a Celestial Dragon. But, without his powers, the prince was defenseless and weak. Not only that, he probably felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had been betrayed. And by the people he trusted, the people he gave he mighty powers and strength to..! But then, the king was stopped by the shaking of the world as their world changed. Suddenly, thousands of underwater volcanos spit out a giant fountain of lava. It seemed to harden quickly as the sea pounded against it, trying to get by. As the sea fell back from being violently hit by this strange wall, a huge tsunami spread across both sides of the world. As the 20 king's ship tipped upward as it rode the wave, Pluton, who was lying half in and out of death, tumbled across the deck and fell off the side of the boat and into the sea. And thus, the great Pluton died. ''(Why the Devil Fruits are called "Devil Fruits" (or "Fruit of the Devil") is because the 20 kings thought that Pluton was so strong and amazing, he had to have the power of or '''be' the devil. Also, the insults that I said the 20 kings called Pluton probably included "Devil".)'' His brother, Uranus, was deeply saddened as they tried to run away; although, their efforts were not good enough as they watched more than half of their people die. They ran away to Raftel, for they could go no farther, since there was a giant wall blocking their path. They were trapped. Uranus wanted two things more than anything in the world: his brother and revenge. Thinking that the only person strong enough to take revenge on a whole world was his brother, he had two sons, naming them after his father and Pluton's father, he called them Gol "D" and Monkey "D". He hoped that someday, in the future, one of his sons' sons would have a son who was almost a complete copy of his brother and he. This happened every 100 years, as it did with Poseidon. The current ancient weapons (human verison) are Shirahoshi as Poseidon, Dragon ''as Uranus'', and Luffy ''as... ''Pluton. So what I'm trying to say is: ''Dragon does not HAVE the weapon Uranus, he IS the weapon Uranus. He is the descendant of the man whom was named after it!!! '':D Make sense! Now let's talk about Luffy being Pluton, so I can prove I'm not crazy: Luffy does not have the power of every single Devil Fruit power, but I think that Luffy might have the ability and strength to eat as many Devil Fruits as he wants without being killed like other humans. I can prove that Luffy is Pluton because... don't you think that Pluton would be just fine and feel normal if he eats a Devil Fruit? Luffy reacted as if being a rubber man was completely normal when he first ate it. He said that all it seemed to do was taste bad. But... to be a rubber man, don't you think that he would have to have insanely good balance? I don't think that it would be too easy to walk on rubber feet, do you (Chapter 1, page 21)? Also, on the bottom of Chapter 1, page 22 (the next page), Luffy looks completely happy, like a normal kid, you know? And on the next page, he even says that he's even happier, replying by stretching his cheeks to have an even bigger grin on! Also, he's terrified of being shot by a gun. Now... this is a little strange... Luffy has been a rubberman for 12 years. Wouldn't you get used to the thought of knowing that guns don't work on you? Besides, look at Ace! When that sniper dude in Blackbeard's crew shot him, Ace just smirked as if he was thinking, "Guns don't work on me, fool~!" Ace didn't have his Devil Fruit power for a very long time compared to Luffy, but Ace was already fine with the thought of knowing that guns didn't work on him anymore. Also, whenever he is in the water or in pain he reaches up as if he is trying to grab something or someone. I always thought that he was trying to grab for air, or even the sun, as if he wanted to see it for the last time before he died. But maybe he's reacting the way Pluton would, saying "Don't hate the race that did this to me! One person is to blame, not a whole race!" just as Otohime and Fisher Tiger once said, but Pluton never got a chance to tell his people that. After Pluton died, Pluton's spirit was angry at the 20 kings. But the thing that always amazed me was that he never hated the whole race of humans, while when he died, his people and his brother did. So, to tell his people that "Our friends did not do this, we weren't betrayed by our dear friends, we just made the mistake of not seeing who our enemies were." he was reborn into the young boy Monkey D. and everyone who was going to change the world who bore the name Gol D. or Monkey D. You can see who is the "descendant" of Pluton by their ever-present grin spread across his lips and in their eyes you can only see determination (Monkey D. Garp, Gol D. Roger, and Monkey D. Luffy). They smile because they are only the "D's" who don't hate everyone. The descendants of Uranus look angry a lot and are more serious (Monkey D. Dragon and Gol (Portgas) D. Ace. Now here is where it gets pretty tricky: every Monkey D. was a rebirth of Pluton except for one generation. And that generation was the generation of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon. Gol D. Roger was the first (maybe) rebirth of Pluton but in a Gol D. Why I think that is because Roger made a bigger impact on the world than Dragon did and you can notice that both Garp and Luffy have happy smiles on their faces, but then it skips a generation, and that is Dragon, who does not have a smile. But, instead, there is Gol D. Roger who has the missing happy smile. Now why would a Gol D. smile if they are also the rebirth of Uranus, whose most haunting memory was seeing his beloved brother being shot, insulted and kicked, and finally the sea taking him away and crushing him to death? While Dragon frowns and has an angry face on as if he wishes to get revenge? Because in this generation, we are seeing an example of their reverse soul. Remember what I had said in the beginning where the two friends made it so that even after death, their children would continue making each other their brother? That never stopped. You can see this by Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Now what about the generation before that? Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon were brothers! Remember what Buggy had said when he was piecing together Luffy's family tree? He said that since Garp was his grandfather, then Dragon had to be his father, which had been proved. And then he said that if Ace's father was Roger, then Rayleigh would have to be his uncle! And then since Luffy's father is Dragon and Ace is his brother, then Luffy's uncle is also Rayleigh! So... either Buggy's crazy (which we know is true), or he has a point (which doesn't happen often, so we have to grasp this moment look into the heart of it) about the brotherhood. That means that Rayleigh was the "Sabo-person" in this trio. It also means that Uranus and Pluton had a human brother which linked the humans and their race to each other! Maybe...! I have more to tell you. Lots more. But, I've gotten to the ending of Dragon's story, but I haven't gotten anywhere close to the end of the "D's" story. Sorry for not signing what I put. : ( 01:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) For the Guy above, It was already stated in the manga that the original poseidon was a human and pluton was a ship(object). It is very likely that Uranus isn't an object or a person instewad it is something spiritual. The tree of Adam made Pluton and the tree of eve is underwater were poseidon resides so uranus can be connected somehow to the tree of devil fruits. Uranuhe Ts of ts can be something that only Ds can access as I believe that Ds are descendents of The Great Kingdom. We dont know how the Great Kingdom was defeated, but we do know that the three ancient weapons most likely belonged to the Great Kingdom and we also know that the poneglyphes talk about the void century.So it is very likely that the Great Kindom hid the three weapons somewhere in the world and created the poneglyphes and for my theory of Ds being descendents of The Great Kindom, it was mentioned theat roger coundlnt read the poneglyphes instead he heard a voice that told him everything. I believe all Ds share this same connection with the poneglyphes, the one reason luffy couldnt hear it was because he didnt really care. At raftel, the only possible way to know what happened in the void century and the locations of the ancient weapons can be only heard as Raftel can be a piece of the Great kingdom or the entire thing. For the guy above, many things don't make sense. And above all if you want to improve this theory of yours I will give you one more name to consider and the reason. Despite being a World Noble (celestial dragons) this man has chosen path of criminal and talks of new age and new era. His name Donquixote Doflamingo. And also you forgot to mention what Monkey D. Dragon's powers were. I like the theory of many people making this ironic and saying he has a DF to become celestial dragon itself. What we know of D. so far, they dont fear death, hate opression and mostly stay loyal to their friends and avenge their deaths. To agree above much like Luffy and Ace Dragon and Roger could have been friends and his death by world government led him to create a revolutionary army to over throw them. I say that because we dont know how long this Revolution has been going on. Or may be I am wrong there but hey. For the guy above, Roger death was not caused by WG, it was caused by sickness. And Roger is from same generation as Garp (started sailing over 50 years before story), so his friendship with Dragon is unlikely. But if we're throwing wild ideas, here is one: Momonosuke. His fruiit seems to be Mythical Dragon, and it does create clouds. It could possibly control weather better if he actually had control over it. So there does exist fruit that might fit power requirements. As for how there are two of them - Vegapunk created artifical fruit, somehow, we don't know how, but there is possiblity that it was done by taking/splitting/capturing power from existing fruit. Since we don't know why Vegapunk affilates himself with marines, there is always possiblity that he does not mind working with revolutionaries or pirates either, if that serves his research,so he could get help/sample from Dragon. Fruit is considered failure not because it does not work at all, but apparently because it can't be freely controled. Possibly because there is another controler, original owner of this fruit power(shown in both manga and anime in Momo flashback as grasping hand), and it's him that actually activated Momo powers, and causes him to transform randomly.11:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well... i think that he create the storm itself because he's very presence was that strong. Remember when Shanks and Whitebear(?) met and the sky turned crazy? It spite in half...